The Light Bulb Moment
by CeliaEquus
Summary: ...is when a person realises that they're in love with another person. Can cause various reactions. A story for the Best Friends Falling in Love Challenge! Usual disclaimers apply.


"The Light Bulb Moment"

He was just sitting there, minding his own business, when it had happened. The light bulb moment. It explained why he had never found a proper girlfriend at Hogwarts. There was none of the chemistry. He had never even noticed the chemistry he had with _her_ until the light bulb moment.

_

* * *

_

Sirius Black's presence was technically a mistake on Hermione's part, but a very good mistake. Harry and Ginny had wanted to go with an ancient Bonding ceremony that hadn't been used for years. There was only one copy of the words, and it was in Old English. This particular ceremony acknowledged those who had passed on, which was very appropriate considering the number of people who had died in the war.

_Hermione had been asked to translate the text into Modern English. There were many different meanings for various words, but she used the ones which made the most sense to her, not realising the consequences that a carefree translation could bring about. So when Harry acknowledged his late godfather, and said the words—"May he be living again in our hearts and in our eyes, for all of us"—something happened._

_Now, nobody noticed it, because they were nowhere near the Veil. The correct translation would have been: "May he live now that we may love him and see him in each other". But then, he wouldn't have returned from the Veil had Harry said those words._

_Either way, minutes after he and Ginny had left on their honeymoon, Hermione was contacted by the Ministry of Magic, who told her that Sirius Black had suddenly appeared, unconscious, in front of the Veil. She went over there immediately, swearing them to silence. When she got to the Department of Mysteries, they led her to a bland room, made duller still by the animated presence of one Marauder._

"_Sirius!" she shouted._

"_Hermione!" He hauled her into his arms, holding her so tight that she could hardly breathe. When he let her go, he kissed her on both cheeks._

"_I…" She couldn't do anything but blush. Needless to say, he didn't notice this._

"_They told me what happened," he said, holding her face in his hands. "I can't believe it. Did I really die?"_

"_Yes." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes, you did."_

"_And now I'm back."_

"_Yes, but I don't know how." She turned to the Unspeakables. "When did this happen?"_

"_Just over two hours ago. We went in there, and found him face-down, unconscious. A quick Enervate, and he was back on his feet, asking where Bellatrix Lestrange was."_

"_Don't worry, Sirius," she said, slipping one arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. "She's gone now. They're all gone."_

"_What about Harry? And Moony?"_

"_Remus… he died in the final battle," Hermione said, and she sniffed, allowing the tears to fall. She looked up, and saw how pale Sirius was. She forced him into a chair. "So did Tonks, his wife. They died helping to bring down Voldemort."_

"_Wife? He married my baby cousin?"_

"_Yes." She laughed. "They had a child. Teddy Lupin. He turned two a few months ago."_

"_And… Harry?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Sirius."_

"_No. No, he can't be."_

"_I'm sorry that you weren't there today. He's just gone off on his honeymoon with Ginny." She grinned at Sirius' sigh of relief, and then he glared at her._

"_You shouldn't play with my emotions like that. Moony's… dead." He slumped in his seat. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to go home." He ran a hand down his face. "I just want to go home."_

"_All right," she said soothingly, smoothing his hair back. "We can do that. I'm house-sitting while Harry and Ginny are away. I could show you the wedding in a Pensieve, though."_

"_In Dumbledore's office?"_

_She swallowed. "You _have_ missed a lot, haven't you?"_

* * *

After a lot of explaining on Hermione's part, and shock on Sirius' part, they ended by curling up together on his bed. She had looked after him, made sure that nothing was wrong, and flooed Madame Pomfrey to checked him over. She was then sworn to secrecy, too. Sirius, although he was anxious to see his godson, understood that it was important for him to have this break with his new wife, rather than cut it short.

They had organised a Welcome Home party for the newlyweds, and after the initial welcome to the Potters, Hermione took Harry aside and told him that there was a big surprise for him. She warned him that it would be a shock, which it had been. But there was much rejoicing after that, and Sirius was reintroduced to society, having been cleared of all charges by the MoM.

It was six months later, and Sirius was living with Hermione at her place. They were relaxing after dinner as usual—Hermione doing work for the next day, and Sirius still trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, now that he had it back—when he had looked over. Nothing was extraordinarily different. He just realised in one instant that he was in love with her.

It scared the hell out of him.

"I'm going to bed early," he said, standing. Hermione was surprised by the sudden movement, but simply smiled, and bid him good night. He only nodded, and hurried from the room.

* * *

I should have known, she thought, hearing his feet pounding up the stairs. She sighed, and put her work aside, sinking her head into her hands. Stupid girl, Hermione. How could he ever feel the same way about you?

It had all started for her… well, years ago, actually. Just before their fifth year, she had developed a severe crush on the handsome Marauder. When he had come back to life, thanks to her mistranslation—which she realised while Madame Pomfrey had been checking him—her crush had come back full force, erasing any lingering feelings she had had for Ron. The crush didn't last long, though. When she had witnessed the reunion between Sirius and Harry, and saw just how wonderful he looked when sublimely happy, she found herself wanting to be the one person to make him that happy all the time.

That was her light bulb moment.

Now she kept waiting for him to see her as a woman, and not as the annoying little bookworm he looked down on when she was a teenager. She was twenty-one now, and doing a potions mastery. She hadn't told anyone, but she was going to be taking over from Professor Slughorn. She hoped that Sirius would soon find work, so that he could find his own place to live, or even buy the house from her.

Oh well. It was time for bed anyway. She stretched, yawning, and then gathered her work together to take it upstairs.

She did allow herself to pause outside his room. It was only a mater of weeks before she moved into Hogwarts. Yes. She had to tell him.

"Sirius?" she called, knocking on his door. She heard an irritated sigh.

* * *

"Come in," he replied, and she opened the door. He really didn't need this right now. He had to think about her, and her presence wouldn't help that one bit. It made no sense to him, but it was just what he felt.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said, walking in. She shut the door, and he sat up straighter in bed. "I needed to tell you, though, and I'm sorry it's taken so long. I was hoping that you would have moved on by now in some way, but you haven't, and I'm feeling bad about that. I don't want you to think that you have to stay here if you don't…"

"Hermione," he said, about to tell her that she wasn't making any sense. But she wasn't looking at him. Maybe… maybe she loved him back! Why would she want him to move on, though? Did she not want him?

"Yes?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm… sorry. Look, please don't do this. It only just hit me, but please don't kick me out. I _do_ love you, don't doubt that." He stood, his heart swelling as her eyes lit up, and a watery smile came to her face. "If you want me to go…"

"Sirius? What are you talking about?" she asked. She then mentally kicked herself when his face fell, and he stepped back. "No, that's now what I meant."

"I know," he said, and he dropped onto the edge of his bed. "I shouldn't have said that. I… I should have waited until you'd finished. I just thought…"

"Sirius," she knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, "I love you, too. It's just that I'm moving out soon. I've known for awhile, I just…"

"You love me?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling. "I have for months now. But I thought that you…"

"I didn't. Not until about ten minutes ago." He took her hands in his. "Why are you moving?"

"I'm going to be teaching Potions at Hogwarts. I mean, I could keep the house on, and just rent it out, but…"

"No," he said, squeezing her hands for emphasis. "No. Don't do that." He looked thoughtful for a bit, and a mischievous look came into his eyes. "I think you've just solved all my problems." He looked down at her, and couldn't speak for a few minutes, unable to tear his gaze away from her. "I… Do they need a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes. The Transfiguration teacher who took over from Professor McGonagall is getting married, so he's leaving for America with his fiancé. You… you would want to teach?"

"It _would_ be ironic, wouldn't it?" he said, grinning.

"Yes, it would."

"And very convenient. Being so close to you all the time."

"Ye…" She cleared her throat. "Yes."

"I think I should send an owl to Professor McGonagall," he said, pulling Hermione to her feet. He then tugged her onto the bed beside him. He leaned over the top of her, smiling wickedly. "But that can wait awhile."

"Sirius…"

"Hush. You may be my best friend, Hermione—my only friend, really, except for Harry—but I'm going to show you just how much I'm in love with you." He began to kiss her neck, so gently that she didn't know whether to giggle or gasp. "Hermione?"

"You're talking? Right now?"

"I'm just wondering. Do you think Minerva would let us share quarters at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think that she would risk the reputation of the school."

"Hmm." He nuzzled her throat, his warm breath making her squirm. "Then I suppose I'll just have to marry you, won't I?"

She gaped in shock, but bit her lip as Sirius' mouth moved down further. "I… suppose you will."

**

* * *

**

Hmm. I'm not certain about the ending, but I felt bad for taking so long with this. I fixed it up a bit, so I hope there won't be cries for a sequel. Anyway, this is for the Best Friends Falling in Love Challenge. I picked Hermione and Sirius because I hadn't written them for awhile. How was it?

**Please review!**


End file.
